All in the Family
by Horinging
Summary: A one shot set up in the far off future between Chris and a very familiar family friend.


I don't own charmed or rather I'm writing because it has been eating away at my mind…sigh…since today.

This really doesn't follow the Future Chris Timeline to a T, but I'll try to keep it sort of in focus.

* * *

**_All in the Family_**

* * *

Chris sat up and gripped his shoulder as pain rocked through it,for a moment he was frantic wondering if he had been caught by his brother; but his heart beat slowed down when he found that he knew the uncomfortable bed on which he had been laid on. "That was a very stupid thing you did Christopher," the voice echoed through the empty room. A void filled his heart, but then again considering that he really didn't have much left he found it welcoming.

Limbo his own personally little sanctuary. "I wanted to make sure," he said, eyes defiant. "You wanted to get killed that's what you wanted." The voice retorted nonchalantly and Chris lowered his head. A sigh, and the sound of approaching footsteps echoed, Chris felt the cold hands press against him and he flinched slightly.

"I can't keep protecting you from him…it's not my place."

"It didn't stop you before," he replied sounding like a spoiled child, his eyes looking up and piercing the blue ones that studied him. "That was different; I couldn't very well let him kill you then." He turned away brown hair untidy as he swept his hand through it.

Chris stayed silent remembering that day; he had lost his mother and his aunts; and that day he had finally lost his older brother. Even at only age fifteen the signs had been clear, but he ignored them, Wyatt was just grieving he justified; his brother had gotten extremely pro-active on the demon hunting, not waiting for them to come to him, but rather he rushed in striking the demons that had overran the world, destroying anything evil that stood in his way.

That was the right thing to do, seek justice for their deaths. At first he didn't really see the foul in it and when the Elders approached him, he had ignored their warning. It was just Wyatt's way of grieving he reasoned; but it changed soon after his brothers actions became more erratic, his desire for vengeance overwhelming him and he took over. The Underworld fell to its new Source, and Chris still had refused to believe until he saw his own brother standing before a human, athame flashing in the dim lighted cavern; and only when he had thought he could do something to stop it, did he realize that his brother had changed.

The truth had been easier to ignore when it was simply spoken, but faced confronted by his own eyes, he could no longer deny that his brother had fallen off the path. He had turned to his father for help, but to no avail; Leo would not believe that his own Son would do such a thing; despite the urging of the other Elders Leo maintained that what Wyatt was doing was for the greater good.

"The Greater Good" how Chris hated that phrase; that was how they justified everything; whenever it went to hell they would call it "the greater good," his mother, his aunts, his grandfather. When they had all died it had simply been justified as serving the greater good.

So he had decided to serve this so called "greater good." and confront Wyatt; his pleading fell on deaf ears as his brother turned against him; Chris's powers no use against the Twice-Blessed, and it was before the final blow had been struck that he had appeared. Wyatt's energy ball flew at Chris, and he had believed death to be his next stop, but it wasn't instead the energy ball had stopped; clutched within his palm. Chris could still remember the smell of burnt flesh that flew through the air, but yet he still held it. With a flick of his wrist Wyatt had found himself flung against the nearest wall, turning into a shower of dancing orbs; near death Chris only remembered the soothing feeling of being healed flood his senses, and the blue eyes that stared at his; passive, yet at the same time volatile. Before Wyatt could collect himself, Chris had experienced shimmering for the first time; and found himself safe from his brother.

Arriving from the shimmer Chris had thrown up, and fell dreadfully ill; but he had stood by him the entire time, refusing to tell him even his name until Chris had finally gotten better. Chris owed him a lot; he protected him, raised him, taught him how to use his powers better; helped him overcome the slightly envy that he had felt as his superior brother. He was the father that he never really got a chance to know….

* * *

"You could just stay here," he was saying sitting down by the side of the bed, his hair falling across his face.

"You know I can't do that," Chris replied, and struggled to get up.

"Lie down Chris,"

"I'm fine."

"Did that sound like a request to you?" His voice lowered, and Chris let out a sigh, it was better to just do as he said, if he was to get his plan under way he would need all the help he could get.

"Bianca told me what you had tried to do." He said, and he turned his eyes to Chris's and not for the first time Chris felt as if he was reading his mind, "Opening a time portal isn't really smart, you know that the past is the past and shouldn't be interfered with."

"But you did before,"

"That was for a special reason."

"And this isn't, listen look you've done a lot for me, too much really; but I need to stop him, I need to go back and find that point in time; that spark…the one that turned him evil."

"Future consequences Chris, you would risk destroying this you…you might even risk Bianca."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" He replied and Chris wondered how much did those blue eyes really see.

He laid his head back, and stretched his arm out, ignoring Chris's grumbling.

"You want me to send you back…don't you."

"I know you can…you have the power."

"That world is not my concern Chris…let Wyatt have it." He said and stood up his back turned.

"You know that he won't be satisfied, he'll come after this one as well…you know how it is when the get a taste of so much power…it corrupts, it destroys."

"That it does, and if he wants this realm," He waved his hand at the emptiness, "Then let him have it…it is his."

"When did you become such a coward?" Chris angrily shouted, but he ignored the outburst rather staring at him passively.

"Is it what you truly want to play God?" He asked, "No…I don't want to play God…I just want my family back…our family back." Chris said carefully.

He smiled gently, Chris knew he had a response on his tongue, but he somehow managed to hold it back. Instead he waved bit his fingers carefully, letting the blood pool out and drew the symbol of a pentagram in the air. Chris watched as the folds of space and time collapsed and the portal opened.

He turned to Chris and waved his hand and Chris felt a sense of rejuvenation fly through him. "One time Chris…only one time; do what you must to convince them."

"Thank you."

"Just…one favor," he said as Chris stepped to the portal.

"Anything," Chris instantly said his body anxious.

He lowered his head, and the mass of brown hair flopped downwards, "Don't look for me,"

"What; why?" Chris asked and he frantically searched to understand.

"I don't think your aunt would be able to handle it--" He finished, and looked up, "I know what you were thinking Chris—and I'm," he stopped searching for words, "I'm honored—but my past was; is already determined—I don't want you interfering."

"You don't know that,"

"Don't I…just promise me Chris…." He finished sincerely and Chris nodded.

"Fine," he finished slightly angry; he stepped into the portal and could feel the past pulling him in. But he couldn't leave angry, not like that. He turned, "Consobrinus," He yelled out the old nickname and his cousin turned his eyes to him blue meeting brown.

It wasn't anything cheesy, not a big family moment but it was just enough he knew.

"Thank you," the vortex pulled him into the past.

Nuitari watched it closed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, strumming his fingers over the timelines until his gaze fell on a woman and a demon that had at one point been very much in love. He saw the other path that had just recently appeared, and he knew Wyatt could sense it as well; perhaps his mind mulled over he should do something to help…but he stopped…it wasn't his place to interfere—this was a family matter—he wasn't family; and as the Silver Moon faded in the sky—the Black Moon began to take it's place.

* * *

Well it was just a one shot…and I was bored. 


End file.
